gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Regular Show: The Game
|modes = Single-player, multiplayer|media = Blu-ray Disc, DVD, digital download}} |platforms = PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U|platform = PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U|media = Blu-ray Disc, DVD, digital download}} |website = http://www.masgaling.com.ph/regularshowthegame}} |modes = Single-player, multiplayer|media = Blu-ray Disc, DVD, digital download}}Regular Show: The Game is a video game developed and published by MasGaling Studios. In this game, you do and finish missions. Walkthrough Level 1: Pilot In the beginning, Mordecai grabs a milk carton from the refrigerator while Rigby yanks a cereal box from the kitchen cabinet. Shortly after, they start to get settled in (and after the Regular Show title screen appears), Mordecai and Rigby see only one clean spoon left for eating cereal, so they decide to play "punchies" for it. Mordecai wins, due to Rigby's lack of apparent muscle. Mordecai talks about how their new job is awesome and that they get a room to themselves. Rigby disagrees, disliking the emptiness of it. Rigby then pours cereal in his mouth, and Mordecai pours milk in Rigby's mouth, full of cereal. Mordecai said that once the room gets acquainted, it will look more furnished. They notice Benson and Pops carrying a tattered brown chair through the door. Mordecai and Rigby were amazed by it, and since their room is empty and dull, they think that obtaining the chair will spruce up their bedroom. The duo rush out the front door to ask Pops what he intends to do with the chair. Pops and Benson explain to Mordecai and Rigby that they will throw out the chair because it isn't as comfortable as it looks. Mordecai sits in it to test its comfort, but agrees with Pops that it is 'the most uncomfortable chair I've ever sat on'. Rigby tries, also agreeing with the latter's statement. Still wanting the furniture, they need to figure out who claims the piece. Mordecai suggested to play "punchies", but end up playing Rock Paper Scissors. Pops asks Benson to watch Mordecai and Rigby play rock-paper-scissors. Benson suggests that Rock Paper Scissors is an 'evil game'. After tying a few ten times, people crowd over to see them finish the game and see who wins. Mordecai stops in frustration, and asks Rigby why they even want it. They tie the game 100 times in a row, and by doing so they summon a monster that tries to swallow the chair. Rigby blames Mordecai for summoning the monster, much to the dismay of Mordecai. Shortly afterwards, Rigby tries to save the chair. Similarly, Mordecai tries to save Rigby by grabbing onto his ankles. Pops frantically makes an emergency call to Benson and Skips and asks them for their help. Benson and Skips arrive as Pops, Mordecai and Rigby are being dragged towards the monster while holding onto each other's ankles. Mordecai tells Rigby that he is going to throw rock. Rigby first didn't believe him, but Mordecai and Benson said that he's not lying and agree that they should get it over with in order to save their lives. After they break the tie, Benson yells at the both of them to clean up the mess they created or they will be fired. The duo then play rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets to drive the golf cart which was tipped over during the rescue. Level 2: The Power Characters * Mordecai * Rigby * Benson * Hi Five Ghost * Mitch Sorrenstein * Pops Maellard * Rigby * Skips * Nikolai